Sayonara
by Raiden Yuuki
Summary: PvZ AU. Ketika Snow Pea akhirnya menyadari apa arti pahlawan yang sesungguhnya... Entri #HeroISCHChallenge & #MinorFandomFest (Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia!)


**Disclaimer:**

Plants vs Zombies milik Popcap Games

 **Warning:**

OOC (moga aja gak T-T)

AU + AR (karena latar cerita ini di Jepang, bukan di Amerika kayak di gamenya)

humanized plants characters

bahasa kewibu-wibuan/? *diheadshot Sora*

nama _plants_ mirip nama chara anime (soalnya sering ngestuck ngasih nama jepang buat para _plants_ :")

* * *

 _So let the story begin..._

"Pahlawan itu apa?"

Itu adalah salah satu satu pertanyaan yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, karena aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya, sampai saat ini.

Saat aku melamun, tiba-tiba seorang gadis neko loli yang bernama Nekotairu Kato (Cattail) mengagetkanku.

" _Konbawa!_ Sora nee-san, kenapa kau melamun, nyan~?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kato-san," jawabku.

"Ayolah, ceritalah kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, nyan~" rengek Kato.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, itu saja, titik." kataku berbohong

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu! _Jaa nee_ , Sora nee-san!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku lalu berlari pulang.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecilku.

* * *

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sorano Yuki (Snow Pea), tetapi cukup panggil aku Sora saja. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku, Soujirou Yuki (Ice-Shroom) dan kakak lelakiku, Shiromaru Yuki (Winter Melon). Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun karena dia berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku dari serangan zombie. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan ibuku, saat aku membuka kumpulan album foto keluargaku. Seringkali air mataku menitik saat aku mengingat semua kenangan bersamanya...

Terkadang, ayahku sering memergokiku sedang menangis sendirian di kamar, lalu menasihatiku agar aku tak menangisi apa yang telah terjadi. Awalnya aku mengabaikan nasihatnya, namun kuakui, seiring bertambahnya usiaku, nasihat itu ada benarnya juga. Apa gunanya jika aku hanya bisa menangis terus? Lalu akhirnya aku bisa membuang perasaan sedih itu. "Daripada kau terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang berguna saja." Itulah nasihat ayahku yang berhasil membuatku merasa terhibur.

Ya, ayahku benar. Walau anggota keluarga kami yang tersisa hanya 3 orang, namun kami harus tetap berjuang melawan para zombie ganas yang siap menyerang kami kapan saja dan dimana saja, sampai bumi kembali aman, walau kami para manusia terpilih, harus mati untuk itu.

* * *

Pada suatu hari di musim panas... (1 tahun setelah kematian ibu Sora)

Aku tengah bermain bersama kakakku di halaman belakang, terkadang kami bernaung di bawah rimbunnya pohon sambil bermain ayunan, atau mungkin 'perang air' di kolam renang. Di saat kami sedang asyik bermain, tiba-tiba langit cerah berubah menjadi gelap, awan mulai menitikkan airnya, dan petir menyambar memecah keheningan di langit. Mendengar suara menggelegar dari langit itu, secara refleks akupun langsung memeluk kakakku.

" _Onii-san_ , aku takut..." bisikku sambil ketakutan.

"Ssshh, tenanglah, ada aku disini..." katanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku agar aku tetap tenang.

Belum habis rasa takutku, kumpulan zombie muncul dan sepertinya mereka siap untuk menyerang kami.

"Shiro! Sora! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu? Ayo cepat masuk ke rumah!" teriak ayahku.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Sudah, itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayah sudah menghubungi teman aliansi kita untuk melawan para zombie itu." katanya.

Ternyata memang benar, teman aliansiku datang berbondong-bondong untuk membantu ayah dalam melawan pasukan zombie tersebut. Sedangkan aku dan kakakku disuruh bersembunyi di dalam rumah, karena menurut ayahku, kami berdua masih kecil dan masih belum mampu melawan zombie ganas tersebut. Kami berdua hanya bisa melihat pertempuran itu dengan ketakutan dari balik jendela rumah, sambil berharap ayah dan teman-temanku baik-baik saja.

 _Kami-sama,_ terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ayahku dan juga teman kami...

* * *

 _Nine years later..._

Kini aku sudah berusia 15 tahun, tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Saat yang tepat untuk melatih diri agar bisa melindungi diri dari serangan zombie, jika aku sedang sendirian dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kumintai tolong.

" _Imou-san_!" tiba-tiba kakakku memanggilku, hampir saja aku terjatuh dari kursi yang sedang kududuki, karena aku sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, ada apa, _Onii-san_?" tanyaku.

"Ayah memanggilmu! Kita disuruh latihan!" jawabnya.

" _Souka nee..._ "

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, ternyata ayah sudah lama menunggu kami.

"Sora! Dari tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya ayahku sedikit kecewa.

" _Gomenasai, Otou-san..._ " kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oh kalau begitu, ya sudah. Ayo cepat!"

Awalnya, aku diajari bagimana cara menembak menggunakan pistol agar tepat sasaran, cara mengisi amunisi jika pelurunya habis, cara menggunakan elemen es, cara memanggil bantuan, bela diri dan lain sebagainya. Begitu juga dengan kakakku, hanya saja bedanya, dia diajari bagaimana cara melempar semangka beku agar bisa membunuh kumpulan zombie dalam sekali lempar.

Setelah semuanya dianggap telah beres, inilah saatnya aku dan kakakku latihan bertarung satu lawan satu.

Ketika aku menembakkan peluruku, kakakku menghindari peluruku. Giliran kakakku yang melemparkan semangka beku ke arahku, lalu aku buru-buru menghindar. Kemudian, kami bertarung menggunakan pedang dan perisai es. Kuayunkan pedangku ke arahnya, dia menahannya dengan perisainya.  
Setelah lama menahan serangan satu sama lain, kau bisa menebaknya, kakakku jauh lebih kuat dariku. Dia mendorong perisainya, sehingga pedangku terlepas dari genggamanku lalu menancap di tanah.

Kemudian dia menodongkan pedangnya ke arahku

Di saat aku hendak menyerah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "BERHENTI!"

Ternyata, itu suara ayahku yang menyuruh kami untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakakku.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" sambungku.

"Kalian lulus! Nah, sekarang kalian bisa menjaga diri sendiri!" ucap ayahku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

" _Arigatou..._ " bisikku.

* * *

 _One day in front lawn..._

"Hei Sora, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Gin Keisuke (Gatling Pea) kepadaku.

"Eh? Aku sudah siap kok, Gin-san..." kataku sambil tersipu malu, karena Gin adalah... Ah tak usah kuceritakan, kalian pasti paham sendiri kan?

"Bersiaplah! Pasukan zombie mulai datang! Semuanya, siapkan formasi menyerang!" teriak Shiina Tachibana (Sunflower), lalu dia berbaris di bagian paling belakang (karena dia bertugas di bagian medis).

Jantungku berdetak kencang. _Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hidupku?_ Batinku. Tetapi demi ras manusia, aku harus melakukannya, walaupun nyawa taruhannya.  
Sempat kulihat kakakku, dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Seolah dia siap untuk menghadapi ajalnya.

Hal yang (sebenarnya) tak kuinginkan terjadi. Kumpulan zombie datang!

* * *

 _Few hours later..._

"Aduh! Pistolku hampir kehabisan peluru! Mana aku lupa membawa pedangku lagi!" umpatku kesal karena aku dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan zombie lapar.

Oh iya! Dulu kami berdua juga diajari bagaimana cara menggunakan elemen es. Kenapa itu tak kupikirkan dari tadi ya?

Kucoba untuk mendatangkan hujan serpihan es, dan itu berhasil! Sebagian zombie tampak lari kocar-kacir, sementara yang lainnya kepalanya putus akibat tertimpa es itu. Kucoba lagi, malah tidak bisa. Aku kehabisan tenaga!

Aku berlari menghindari mereka, sampai akhirnya aku terjebak di tengah kerumunan zombie. Ah, aku harus bagaimana?

"Onii-san! Otou-san? Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriakku panik karena nyaris tak punya harapan lagi.

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, hanya tinggal menunggu gigi-gigi busuk itu menancap di tubuhku.

Di saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seharusnya aku digigit mereka, tetapi kenapa tidak ya?

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kulihat kakakku sedang terbaring di tanah, menahan rasa sakit akibat gigitan mereka.

"Onii-san! Kenapa kau harus begini?" isakku.

"SORA! Lupakan aku dan cepat pergilah dari sini!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Onii-san?" aku hampir menangis.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan... Cepatlah pergi... Atau bunuhlah aku... Karena kini aku adalah musuhmu..." katanya sambil menyerahkan pistolku kepadaku.

"A... Aku tidak bisa!"

Dia benar. Kakakku berubah menjadi zombie, dan mau tak mau, aku harus membunuhnya.

"Cepatlah tembak aku... Sebelum aku membunuhmu..." itulah kata terakhir darinya.

"B-baiklah..." Aku menutup mataku, lalu kutembak kakakku hingga mati. Saat aku melihatnya, dia sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Onii-san?" Aku mengguncang badannya. Ternyata dia telah tiada.

"ONII-SAAAAN!" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sore itu, aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepergian kakakku.

* * *

 _Epilogue..._

Tiga tahun telah berlalu...

Awalnya aku tak bisa merelakan kakakku pergi untuk selamanya, namun akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya, walau terasa menyakitkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki area pemakaman, kutaruh sekuntum bunga di depan sebuah pahatan batu nisan. Pahatan itu bertuliskan 'Shiromaru Yuki', nama kakakku. Setelah itu, aku berdoa.

Dalam doaku, aku berharap, kakakku mau memaafkan segala kesalahanku di masa lalu, dan Kami-sama memberi tempat yang terbaik di sisi-Nya. Dan orang-orang mengenangnya sebagai pahlawan. Pahlawan yang rela berkorban bagi umat manusia.

Setelah aku selesai berdoa, aku beranjak dari tempatku, lalu aku bersiap pulang. Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, aku sempat menengok ke arah makam kakakku, sambil berkata:

"Sayonara ja nai, Onii-san,

Aku menyayangimu..."

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Yatta! Akhirnya fic ini dipublish juga! Awalnya bingung mau bikin di fandom apa, tapi setelah nengok fandom PvZ, kuakui, fandomnya sepiiiiii banget, yaudah deh aku bikin aja di fandom ini, sekalian ngeramein fandom PvZ Indo, hehehe**

 **btw, ada yang kurang dari fic ini? Kurang panjang? Kurang nyesek? Atau kurang yang lain?**

 **Akhir kata, yuk ramein fandom PvZ Indo!**

 **Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, Selamat HUT RI yang ke-71!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, mind to review, everyone?**


End file.
